1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle headlamp such as a headlamp or a fog lamp, for example, having a leveling device for adjusting an optical axis.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle headlamp having a leveling device, of this type, is conventionally known (Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 2835927, for example). Hereinafter, the conventional vehicle headlamp having the leveling device will be described. In the conventional vehicle headlamp having the leveling device, a holding cylinder portion of a casing body of the leveling device is inserted into an insert hole of a lamp body and the holding cylinder portion is mounted on a rim of the insert hole; and an adjusting screw, protruding from the holding cylinder portion of the leveling device, is mounted on a reflection mirror, allowing a fixing wall of the lamp body to be abutted against the casing body of the leveling device. Afterward, by driving a drive mechanism in the casing body of the leveling device, the adjusting screw is driven and the mirror is tilted with respect to the lamp body, and an optical axis of the vehicle headlamp is adjusted.
In the above-described conventional vehicle headlamp having the leveling device, the holding cylinder portion of the casing body of the leveling device is mounted on the rim of the insert hole of the lamp body; the leveling device is mounted on the lamp body; and further, the fixing wall of the lamp body is allowed to abut against the casing body of the leveling device, allowing the lamp body and the leveling device to be mounted in a stable manner without a backlash.
Incidentally, the above-described conventional vehicle headlamp having the leveling device allows the fixing wall of the lamp body to merely abut against the casing body of the leveling device, thus so that the entire thickness of the casing body against which the fixing wall abuts is substantially uniform. Thus, in the conventional vehicle headlamp having the leveling device, if a protrusive portion or a rib exists inside of the casing body, a surface sink occurs with an exterior face of the casing body corresponding to the protrusive portion or rib, and the exterior face of the casing body may be deformed. As a result, the conventional vehicle headlamp having the leveling device makes it difficult to ensure a stable distance between the casing body and the lamp body, thus entailing is a problem in stably mounting the lamp body and the leveling device without a backlash.
The present invention has been made to solve the above-described problem that the conventional vehicle headlamp having the leveling device entails difficulty in ensuring a stable distance between the casing body and the lamp body.